Steve Rogers
by 46captain46
Summary: A Stucky one-shot. Bucky's feelings on how the world viewed Steve then, and how it does now. As well as stragling with some feelings of his own. "But I guess Steve always saw good inside of people. Even when it didn't exist."


Ummmm…..first attempt at Stucky, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone…sadly….

It had been a year after I got Steve out of the river, and after wondering around cities and villages searching for food and shelter, he eventually found me and took me in. Me, the assassin who tried to kill him. But I guess Steve always saw good inside of people. Even when it didn't exist.

At the time I was wondering around, trying to find who I was and just how important he was to me. And I realized that if he had gone past everything HYDRA had done to me with a single word, a single look, then I was right. He wasn't _just_ important. No, no, Steve Rogers meant the world to me, and apparently I meant the world to him-the shocking thing is-I still do.

The determination, the love his eyes show proves me right. I hadn't seen it before, but I recognize this look in his eyes. He always looked at me this way, especially when I was ready to give up. I was just never able to acknowledge it. But the determination in his eyes had been there ever since I first met him-and I remember when I met him-and it hasn't changed ever since. The love isn't something new either; I just couldn't wrap my head around the thought of Steve loving me. I was never special or worthy enough of the love of someone as good and caring as Steve. But I know now, he does love me. He shows it in anything and everything he does. And I know I love him too. I don't know for sure if I loved him back then but I as sure as hell do now.

He's never given up on me, not then, not now and I don't think he ever will. He fights with everything he's got to defend me. When someone tells him that I will never be the person I once was, he answers every single time. "I don't want him to" and these are his final words, and he says them with such surety and finality that nobody dares to question him. He says them because he knows that as much as he is not the Steve Rogers he was on the war, that much I won't ever be fully the Bucky he once knew. And he's okay with that.

He always does everything in his power to make me feel comfortable, to make sure I don't feel threatened by anything or anyone, he doesn't push me, he lets me have my own opinion even in the smallest of things.

And for the first time in seventy years I felt loved and I'm not even sure I deserve it. I remember a time when our roles used to be reversed, when I was the one taking care of Steve, but even then he was the strongest one. Maybe not physically, but he was always there when I was feeling down, when life betrayed me, when I was blinded by fear-fear for his health, fear for the war, fear for the world around-when I was ready to give up. And he not even once lost hope. To himself, to the world, _to_ _me_.

And love him. God I love him so much. Because of that. Because of everything. Because he is who he is. Steve. Fearless, brave, righteous, loving, caring Steve. Fighter Steve. Just Steve.

And I know he loves me. With his whole heart. He never stopped, and I feel guilty-oh so guilty-that I forgot. He loved Bucky as he was then, but I came to realize-after so many times he told me, he _showed_ me-he loves him as he is now too. I know he does. I don't know how the hell he can love the assassin that tried to kill him, twice (!) but by some miracle he does. _All_ of me. Metal arm, HYDRA brainwashed, memory-less and broken beyond repair-or at least so I thought, before starting living with Steve-but he knows I love him, and for some reason he finds it enough.

And I could never be more grateful God brought Steve in my life-for the second time that is-with heart big enough to fit the new me inside.

There was a time when I thought that nothing could overcome the pain I had been through in my life. It was the kind of thought I had when I was alone, trying to find my purpose, trying to regain my memories, before Steve found me. After trying to see all that happened from Steve's perspective, after considering how Steve himself must have felt though, I realized that if there was one person on the entire planet that could overshadow all the pain I have felt, that person was Steve. All the shit he has been through in his life-physical and emotional…..I at least had the 'privilege' to forget. Forget the pain, the people I lost, the loss of the single most important person in my life.

So, after thinking about it for several nights, I can safely say that Steve Rogers-not Captain America-Steve Rogers, that little guy from Brooklyn that was too dump not to run away from a fight, that guy was, is, and always will be the strongest person I will ever meet. I followed him then, and I still do.

People back then, thought that strength is only physical. They still do. They always forget the emotional strength, the extremely strong will someone can have. So no, they never really cared for that kind of strength, they downright ignored it.

Back then no one saw the incredible strength Steve had. I was the only one, and even I sometimes forgot-and I hate myself for it. He was stronger than the bullies whose victims he always defended, without much caring about himself, without having any real benefit, just the satisfaction to have done something right, to have helped someone who needed it. And for him that always was-and always will be-the best payment.

When he took the serum and became Captain America, everyone saw what they refused to acknowledge for so long, and the strength of his heart doesn't cease to amaze everyone still.

Steve is an amazing person, that has been through a lot and has never given up. He was always like that, super-soldier or not.

And after many nights of discussing it with myself, I came to the conclusion that everyone is in love with Captain America, but I, I am in love with Steve Rogers.

Sooooooo, that's it. Reviews are always welcomed. I would love to know how you feel about this!

~Byeeee~


End file.
